


One-Shot Prompts - The Way You Said "I Love You"

by Jesse_Kamokazi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Kamokazi/pseuds/Jesse_Kamokazi
Summary: I saw VideoGameImagines do a list of the way ships said I Love You, and they even added some of their own! Here are my oneshots for the original list, and their additions!





	1. Prompt List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be adding in a few more of my own as well! 
> 
> I'll be adding in more fandoms as the time goes on, but for now only those that I've written for are added! As for others I PLAN to add in, here's a list!  
> Skyrim (Game)  
> Original Story Characters  
> Hetalia  
> Invader Zim  
> Life is Strange  
> Naruto (Akatsuki)  
> Team Fortress 2  
> Overwatch
> 
> For the Original Story Characters, I will only write with those once I have one fandom into a prompt at least, since I know a lot of people like the xReaders much better :D

1\. As a hello  
2\. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets  
3\. A scream  
4\. Over a cup of tea -- Skyrim (Teldryn x Dragonborn OC)  
5\. Over a beer bottle -- Overwatch (McCree x Sombra)  
6\. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair   
7\. As a thank you  
8\. As an apology  
9\. When baking chocolate chip cookies   
10\. Not said to me   
11\. With a shuddering gasp  
12\. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass  
13\. In a letter  
14\. A whisper in the ear  
15\. Loud, so everyone can hear (Hidan)  
16\. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble   
17\. When the broken glass litters the floorbr /> 18\. From very far away   
19\. With no space left between us (Teldryn Sero)  
20\. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside  
21\. Over your shoulder  
22\. Muffled, from the other side of the door (Kakuzu)  
23\. Through a song  
24\. Without really meaning it  
25\. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep  
26\. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave  
27\. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips (Hidan)  
28\. When I am dead  
29\. Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey  
30\. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf (Sniper)  
31\. In awe, the first time you realized it (ZaDr)  
32\. In a way I can’t return  
33\. On a post-it note  
34\. Before we jump (Teldryn Sero)  
35\. As a goodbye

* * *

**VideoGameImagine's Additions**

36.As tears slowly fill your eyes

37\. As a promise  
38\. Sobbed into an embrace because I thought I lost you  
39\. With a smile on my face because in this moment you are perfect --   
40\. In one breath because you can’t hold back any longer --   
41\. Blushing furiously because you can be so oblivious sometimes --   
42\. Bitterly because too much time has been wasted and you’ve found someone else --   
43\. Quietly, and with a gentle stroke of your cheek as you sleep -- Skyrim (Teldryn x OC Dragonborn)   
44\. On my porch, just as I’m about to close my front door on you -- 

45.Passionately, spoken when you think I’ve fallen asleep but I was awake the whole time.

46\. On my coffee cup because you know my order by heart.

47\. While we're watching a movie

48\. A little flustered, while we're arguing.

49\. While we're dancing because I'm stressed and you want to make me smile.

50\. So quietly that I almost didn't hear you. (Reaper)

51\. While gripping my hand tightly promising that you'll come back in one piece. 

52\. In a letter, because you're already gone.


	2. Prompt 43 - Skyrim (Teldryn x OC Dragonborn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular travel one-shot between a Dunmer dragonborn and Teldryn Sero.

Two ashy hands clapped together, knuckles pale with grip and with a plume of dust as Donnie and Teldryn gave a synchronized pat on one another backs in a hug, sending dungeon dirt and cobwebs showering off of their armor. The roll of a shield settling into place on the ground ended the clamor of the previously fought battle, and the pair of dunmer turned to then inspect their handy work. 

Around them, blood shimmered on the stone and saturated the dirt, while the still, lifeless forms of bandits lose their heat. Donnie was the first of the pair to lean over their chief and check him over visually, without touching the corpse. “ **This one was supposed to have a key, correct?** **Or was it a weapon? Some ingredients?** ” He made a face and stood up to step over the bandit and crouch on his other side, glaring his black eyes into each of the slightly open pockets and pouches. 

Teldryn stepped over to join him, taking a moment to stare at his boss’s grimy, but still styled back hair, and angular face. “ **I’ve seen you take on hundreds of bandits, dozens of dragons, and even more guards, and you’re being picky with your fingernails** **_now?_ ** ” The chitin covered body-guard knelt down and went about groping through the bandit leader’s bags and pockets. “ **Not to mention you’ve forgotten why we’re here.** ” He sighed and shook his head, holding out several dozen gold to Donnie to pocket, and then made a motion to the man’s face. “ **The jarl wanted him hunted down. That’s it.** ” 

Donnie’s hand dipped under the weight of the gold, despite the pounds and pounds of it he had on him at the moment. He added this minimal amount to his hoard, before standing up and placing his hands on his lower back. “ **Right, right.** ” He leaned back into his hands, cracking his spine and letting out a groan. “ **Hey, Tel, I’m getting really sick of these caves, what do you say we go see if those forsaken are up to anything anymore?** ” 

Teldryn’s blank, goggled eyes stared at his boss in silence for a while before letting out a sigh and replying, “ **Yes, yes, I’m fine with that.** ” 

With the only assurance that Donnie needed, the handsome dunmer stepped onto the chest of the bandit leader and over him, his boots treading a trail of blood after him. 

After another hour of finding their way out of the dungeon, that of which was easy enough for Donnie by this point, but he had a habit of going back and double checking for anything else he wanted to hold onto or sell for a good price. Finally, the sun hit their faces and Donnie and Teldryn both held in deep breaths of fresh, clear air. 

“ **Do you remember the time we were stuck in that ruins for hours and hours?** ” Donnie sighed, turning his dark eyes over to his companion. Teldryn’s displeasure of the memory was felt even behind the mask. 

“ **I recall sitting, staring at your unmoving body as a book suffocated your face and stuck it’s black fingers in your ears while you pranced about in the realm of the daedra,** ” he snapped, hopping up onto the back of Donnie’s horse as Donnie mounted the black and white beauty. “ **I recall thinking about how long it would be afterword before I’d wait for someone else to want to employ me, and contemplating leaving you there after convincing myself you’d been turned into a living mummy to a parasitic demon book.** ” 

There was silence as Donnie set off onto the road, before glancing back a t him with a smug look. “ **But I wasn’t,** ” he cooed, letting out a higher pitched, jingling laugh like that one might find on a high elf maiden. “ **Aw, I just love hearing you say how worried you were about me.** ” 

Teldryn scoffed, “ **Worried! As if I would.** ” The pair shared another comfortable silence, leaning back into one another for support and taking turns resting their eyes on the long journey into the lower regions of skyrim. 

Donnie sighed as he opened his eyes to pay attention to the stone road on his way through the brisk country. He sat in his own quiet for a long while, deciding to take his own tired feeling over Teldryn being more snippy than usual later. 

They rode into the night, and after a little while, Donnie felt Teldryn start to slip. Like the good boss he was, perhaps better than any he’d ever heard of, he paused to adjust over his saddle, sitting over with his legs on one side. He leaned back slightly, pulling Teldryn by his scarf back to lay on his lap. Donnie placed on arm around his midsection, and wrapped his wrist with the lead to his horse. He smiled to himself, shaking his head at the peace that always seemed to overtake Teldryn when he slept. He’d traveled with him for over a year now, and had plenty of insane adventures to keep Donnie’s mind on the present or recent past rather than his childhood. It was good, if not lovely. Under his breath, he whispered to himself, “ **Can’t tell you how much I love you, you damn ash eater,** ” and he allowed himself a smile and a blush before turning down the road to Markarth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the point I post this I haven't written in over a year. I feel like this is bad, but not too bad. I just hope someone enjoys my struggle XD


End file.
